


Minor Heaven

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot, Second Age, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Sauron kennt sein Ziele: Seinen Meister zurückzuholen, und er ist fest entschlossen, dafür alles zu tun. Denn ohne seinen Meister Melkor hat sein Leben an Wert verloren. [Minor Heaven - Tarja]





	Minor Heaven

Manchmal war Sauron nicht durch und durch von Boshaftigkeit und Heimtücke erfüllt. Manchmal meinte er ganz tief in sich drinnen das ferne Echo des Maia auszumachen, der er einstmals gewesen war. Jener Maia, der dazu fähig gewesen war, ein heißes Verlangen zu verspüren, welches man vielleicht sogar Liebe für seinen Herrn und Meister Mêlekorez hatte nennen können.

Dann war er erstaunt, dass diese Person nicht schon längst von Wahnsinn und Hass vernichtet worden war. Ein Brodelnder, bodenloser Hass auf alles, was sein Feind war und ihm seinen Herrn genommen hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder so werden konnte.

 

Draußen tobte das Gewitter in der schwülen Sommernacht. Blitze zuckten am pechschwarzen Himmel und der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben des Zimmers hoch oben im Turm des Tempels. Númenor kannte Stürme zur Genüge, doch ein Sommergewitter dieser Art war selten, da ihre Sommer überwiegend nass und kühl waren.

Dennoch ließ Sauron sich nicht davon abhalten, diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Wenn wunderte es? Er hatte ihn zu Ehren seines Meisters errichten lassen. Hier wurden Menschenopfer dargebracht und viele andere Grausamkeiten begangen, und doch war er hier Mêlekorez am nächsten.

Hier konnte er in den einsamen Stunden der Nacht ganz er selbst sein.

 

Dass er noch immer zur Gefühlsdusselei fähig war, verwunderte ihn. Und doch stand er hier, überblickte sein ganz eigenes Reich des Schreckens, in das er Númenor verwandelt hatte, und wollte in diesem Moment doch nichts weiter als die tröstende Nähe seines Meisters.

Doch dieser war in die Leere verbannt, und entgegen allem, was Sauron in der Öffentlichkeit behauptete, wusste er leider noch immer nicht, wie er ihn von dort zurückholen konnte.

Er hatte es nie beim Namen genannt, was er für seinen Meister empfand, doch es war wohl seine Form der Liebe, eine verdrehte und abartige, aber immer noch Liebe.

 

Sie schmerze, stach tief in sein Fleisch, krallte sich hinein und wollte nicht mehr loslassen. Selbst, wenn sie ihn damit zerriss. Das war es gewesen, was ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Das einzige, was seinen Wahnsinn vielleicht heilen konnte, war die Nähe seines Meisters. Er arbeitete wie besessen daran, ihn aus der Leere zurückzuholen, und nichts war ihm wichtiger als dieses eine Ziel. Er ging wortwörtlich über Leichen, um das Werk seines Herrn und Meisters zu vollenden und um sein übergeordnetes Ziel, Mêlekorez‘ Wiederkehr, zu erreichen. Die Seen und Meere voller Blut, die er zurückließ, waren ihm dabei egal.

 

Schon vor Zeitaltern hatte er den Pfad eingeschlagen, der ihn zu diesem Punkt geführt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er die Möglichkeit besessen umzukehren, doch wenn, dann lag dies schon lange zurück und es war ihm auch egal gewesen. Er würde nichts in seinem Leben ändern, absolut nichts.

Draußen tobte noch immer das Gewitter, doch er wusste: Diese Finsternis war nichts gegen das, was bald über die Welt hereinbrechen würde. Ar-Pharazôn hatte ein offenes Ohr, er würde tun, was Sauron befahl.

Er würde Mêlekorez zurückbringen, um jeden Preis. Denn sein Meister war das einzige, das ihm Halt gab: sein Hafen der Sicherheit.


End file.
